One-Eyed Witch Statue
These rps take place by the One-Eyed Witch Statue at Hogwarts. Mary, Lily, & Ashley August 8-9, 2012 She would get there, and move near the statue, checking to make sure noone was around, then opening up the passage. Mary looked up down the passage, somewhat in awe. "I had heard rumors this was here, but I never tried it." She would nod, then slip insode the passage. Mary hesitated for a split moment, then followed. ---- Ashley sat down beside the statue, her eyes sad as she looked at it. The memories of Lyndsay were everywhere, but here they were especially strong because they had used that passage so many times. The passage would open, an Lily would climb out, catching her foot on the edge, and sprawling to the ground. She would be giggling madly. Ashley had fallen asleep, but she woke up to Lily's laugh. "Wha... huh? Lyndsay?" Ashley blinked. "Oh, hey Lily." Mary climbed out after Lily, not quite as tipsy. Ashley's eyes widened. "Are you guys drunk?" Lily would look around like she was excpeting to get caught, then put a finger to her lips. "Shhh....No, we're not." She would giggle again. "...why?" Ashley got Lily's drift and dropped her voice a little. "You're acting like you are. And I need to talk to you." She glanced at Mary. Mary's smile dropped for a moment, then reappeared. "Alright, I'll leave you guys to talk. See you later, Lily." She turned and walked away. Lily would frown at Ashely. She would talk in a loud voice, but act like she was whispering. "See...now you made her leave! That was mean..." Ashley rolled her eyes. "Fine, go catch up with and tell her I'm sorry, then. I'm not going to try to make sense out of you when you're drunk. We can talk later." She would frown, and shout. "I'm not drunk!" She would attempt to get to her feet, and have to use the wall to keep her from tipping over. "See?" Ashley sighed. "Either you're drunk, you've taken some potion, or you've casted a super-strong Cheering charm on yourself." She would smile. "Yes! That one!" She would turn, intending to head after Mary, using the wall to keep herself upright. Ashley cast the counterspell for the Cheering charm on Lily. "You yourself again?" Lily would frown. Coming down off such a powerful cheering charm left her feeling very sad and depressed. "...now why'd you go and do that...? What are you even doin' here Ash?" "Honestly, I didn't expect to find you here, but we really need to talk. I was just up in Kinsel's office. Apparently he sent a message for you to come to, but you never showed, so I have to fill you in." She would sigh. "Can't we do this in the morning...or will someone else die if we wait?" Ashley let out a sigh of frustration. "Fine... I'll fill you in on the details tomorrow. Though I do have a question for you." She dropped her voice a little. "Are you okay after the battle? You seemed a bit... like you didn't like it or something, back in Kinsel's office last night." She would frown, as if seeing something she didn't like where Ashley was standing. "What do you mean? Of course I didn't like it!" She voice would raise nearly into a shriek, and her eyes woudl unfocus. She obviously wasn't herself. "Ashley...people got hurt and killed! Why would I like that?!" She would look stone serious now, and angry. "It could have been either one of us. ...how do you think I would have felt if I had to go to your funeral this weekend too?" She would face Ashley for a minute, breathing heavily, letting her words sink in. Finally she would say in a quiet voice. "...battles aren't something we should ever like." She would turn and walk away towards Gryffindor Tower. Ashley watched her go, too shocked at her reaction to say anything. She had expected Lily to say how she felt about it, but not quite like that.... Category:Locations Category:Mary Waters Category:Lily Smith Category:Ashley Flame